Before He Cheats
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Rosalie and Jasper have a secret. One that nobody ever expected.
1. Prologue

Epilogue

My body's sayin' let's go, but my heart is sayin' no. Emmett just doesn't realize it, which in return makes my heart go out to him. But then again, I just don't love him anymore. I'm not sure what caused this, but I do know that I can't keep playing him like this. I don't know, maybe I've been too nice from the begining. I realize now that I only love one man. And that man- is Jasper. Yeah, he's with Alice, but she doesn't know either. Truth is, Jasper and I have been lying to both of them for six months now. No one, not even Edward, knows. We've been so undecided that Alice can't even see it coming. I feel really guilty because I'm the one who saved Emmett after being mauled by that bear so long ago. Then again, Jasper understands me better than Emmett ever could. Not only because he's an Empath- he would know me just as well even if he weren't- but also because he appreciates me and doesn't just want me for sex. That's all it seems that Emmett wants. At least with Jasper, there's a balance. A balance between love and affection. And Alice, Jasper owes his life to her in a way, so it's hard for him as well. But on the other hand, Jasper and I love each other more than we've ever really loved Alice or Emmett. It's a little weird because we've always said we were twins, and it always seemed that way, but now I see that we're more than that.

I See The Difference

While everyone else was out hunting, Jasper and I stayed home and were sitting on the couch in the living room together, kissing and just enjoying each other's company. When I kiss Jasper, I don't feel obligated to do so like I do with Emmett. And the funny thing is, when I kiss Emmett now, I feel bad. Like I'm betraying Jasper in some way. I stopped and pulled away, looking towards the floor, my face scrunched up in a semi-confused state.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you", Jasper stated rather than asking. I looked up at him and into his eyes.

"Aren't you thinking about her?" he looked down with a face similar to mine before answering.

"Yes", he said in a low, almost inaudible voice.

"I just wish this was easier. I know what I want, but I just can't seem to get passed what Emmett doesn't know"

"I know how you feel- in more ways than one- but hopefully it will get easier. I just don't know how much longer I can keep this from Alice", it was obvious that saying her name pained him in some way.

"Do you think we should tell them?" he looked at me like I was insane, and maybe I was, but then his expression changed to one of understanding.

"Maybe. But I just don't know if I could bring myself to do it. I mean, how do you go about telling someone that?"

"I'm not sure. But we have to tell them at some point. We won't be able to hide this forever", he nodded, looking as though he was thinking hard. And I'm sure he was.

"We should tell them tonight when they get back"

"Maybe, but I'm scared. After all, Emmett is the closest thing to a newborn in this family, and he would have just hunted. Don't you think that would make things so much worse?"

"Possibly, but you shouldn't be scared. Besides, we both know Emmett, and he would never physically hurt you. No matter what", I nodded and looked away, ready to cry. Jasper held me close to him as I hid my head and dry sobbed into his chest.


	2. You Wouldn't Understand

You Wouldn't Understand

Later that night, Emmett was kissing my neck constantly, obviously trying to get me in the mood. I wasn't even close. Especially because I just wasn't attracted to him in the least anymore.

"Emmett, stop", I finally yelled, pushing him away.

"Rose, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, Emmett. It's what you didn't do"

"Huh?"

"Are you that much of an idiot!"

"Excuse me?" he was now standing, his hands balled into fists.

"You heard me", I said, standing myself.

"What is wrong with you lately?"

"Wrong with me? Oh, please. Emmett, I don't know how you could be so blind as to see that I've been cheating on you for six months!" I know I shouldn't have blurted it out like that, but I got carried away. Emmett stood there, obviously shocked, but refused to move a single inch. He wasn't even blinking; just staring blankly at me.

"Wha... what did you say?" he finally asked, his voice exasperated.

"That's right. I've been cheating on you"

"W... with who?"

"Jasper"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. I jumped back a little.

"Yeah, Jasper"

"He's your brother! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with me. Our sex life is great"

"You've had sex?"

"Well, yeah. It wouldn't constitute as cheating if we didn't, now would it?"

"You are just sick"

"Sick? Heh, no. I'm not sick. I'm satisfied", a smile krept up on my face.

"I cannot believe that you're actually smiling about his"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just admited you're cheating on me!" it was then that I heard a loud bang and crying, "And I'm guessing, Jasper just did some admitting of his own"

"Finally. Took him long enough", Emmett looked at me with a mix of shame, confusion, and sickening.

"You are just... screw you, Rosalie!", he said, walking out the door.

"Obviously you didn't do a good enough job of that in the first place!" I yelled back, sitting on the bed, shaking my head. Jasper walked in them, obviously upset.

"So I'm guessing you just told Emmett?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you tell Alice?"

"Yeah", it was silent for a little while.

APOV

While reading a fashion magazine, I noticed that Jasper kept looking at me every few seconds from the corner of my eye. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he said something,

"Alice, I need to tell you something", I put down my magazine and looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but..."

"But what?"

"Alice, I haven't been... completely faithful to you", my eyes seemed to be bulging out of their sockets.

"What..." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I swear, I never meant for this to happen"

"I don't believe you"

"I'm so sorry", my eyes had already fallen to the bed and I refused to look at him. When I finally did, my face was unforgiving, "Alice"

"Fuck you!" I finally screamed. I'm not one to swear, but this moment called for it. In more ways than one.

"Alice, please!" he ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I ripped it away from him and asked,

"Who is it?"

"Alice..."

"Who is it?" he looked down and whispered,

"Rosalie..." I stared at his pathetic form.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Ali"

"Don't you dare call me that!" I took my wedding ring off and threw it at him, "Here, I think Rosalie would appreciate this more than I would", venom formed in my mouth when I said her name. I walked out the door, slamming it while Jasper yelled,

"Alice!" I ran down the stairs, phantom tears burning my eyes. I was lying on the couch when I heard loud foot steps coming closer to me.

"Go away, Jasper", I said, venom lacing my words.

"Um... it's not Jasper", I looked up and saw Emmett. He looked extremely lost. I looked away and curled into the couch, continuously crying in silence.

"I'm guessing you know", he said after a while.

"Know what?" I asked, turning over to look at him.

"About them", his head directed up the stairs.

"Yeah", I whispered. 


	3. Safe In Your Arms

Safe In Your Arms

Emmett

I hate her. I hate her so much, venom fills my mouth when I say or even think her name. Just the thought of the smug look that was on her face the whole time she was admitting her unfaithfulness to me makes me sick. I know this sounds bad, but I just wish that she would dissapear. Her and Jasper both. I haven't even talked to either of them in three days. But despite my own quarrels, I really hate that Alice seems to have fallen deeper than expected. She hasn't even left that spot on the couch from the day she found out about Rosalie and Jasper. The poor thing just stares at the wall all day and occasionally cries. Just seeing her like that makes me want to rip Jasper's head off for hurting her like that. But of course, that won't solve anything. I've tried getting Alice to get off the couch and go for a walk or something, but she refuses to even say anything. Carlisle and Esme can't even get her to talk. For the past half hour, I've been watching her just lying there, completely lifeless in more ways than one.

"Come on, Alice. You can't just lye there forever. I know you're hurting, but you have to get up and live your life", for the first time in three days, her eyes flickered to me.

"What life?" she sounded like she hadn't spoken in ages. And that's how it seemed.

"Alice, it scares me to see you like this. I don't want you to feel pain forever"

"Why not? I obviously desvere it", I stared at her and felt a sudden wave of anger hit me.

"You don't deserve any of this, Alice! The only thing you do desverve is happiness. Why would you think for even one second that you don't?"

"Because if someone's going to cheat on me, then I don't get to be happy", when she said 'cheat', there was a lot of venom in her voice.

"You do get to be happy, and he was an idiot to cheat on you. He should have known to never let a good thing go", her head snapped up to look at me, and immediately I realized what I really said. And I was glad that I did. She sat up and was still looking at me.

"Do... do you really mean that, Emmett?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I mean everything I just said", she looked down and finally smiled, making me smile in return.

"See? There you go. I missed seeing you smile", she was still smiling when she looked up at me. She slowly got up and I stood up, holding her in a hug.

"Thank you, Emmett. I needed that", she said, still hugging me.

"You're welcome. I know you did", once we let go of each other, I could smell another vampire close to the room we were in. I looked to the doorway and heard heels hitting the floor. I pulled Alice to me again, making sure that she didn't see who was coming because I was certain that it was Rosalie and Jasper. When they did walk in, I stared at them with a sort of death glare and they stood there, staring back at me. I watched them walk up the stairs and waited for them to completely dissapear to let go of Alice. It was then that I heard her dry sobs and realized that I can't protect her from knowing that Jasper was there.

"Shhh... it's okay, Alice. I'm here", I tried comforting her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I'm being selfish. I know you're hurting, too", I pulled away and stared at her with all seriousness.

"Alice, don't be sorry. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about", she sniffled and hugged me one more time before pulling away completely.

"I'm going for a walk. You wanna come?" she asked. I nodded and followed her out the back door.

Once we were passed the house and deep into the woods, I noticed Alice was always staring at the ground.

"Why do you think they did it?" she suddenly asked out of the blue. I was a little taken aback.

"Well, I'm not sure, but it could be anything. Maybe they just felt the pressure of being married for so long", she scoffed and I looked at her. For the next few minutes, it was complete silence.

"Do you miss him?" I finally decided to ask. I regretted it immediately. She looked up at me, looking as though she was ready to burst into the tears that would never fall.

"I used to", she partially whispered. I nodded, wishing I hadn't said anything, "Do you miss her?" I was surprised.

"Not any more", she was still looking at the ground. A few minutes later when it seemed like we were half-way to Canada, I told her how I really felt about this whole thing, "To be honest, I hate her guts. Their guts", she looked up at me, surprised that I was talking again.

"I know the feeling", she whispered. It was then that my forever-still heart felt like it was beating again. I don't know what it was, but after seeing Alice like this and hearing everything she had to say made me feel suddenly protective of her. More than ever before. 


	4. Once More I'll Say Goodbye To You

Once More I'll Say Goodbye To You

Rosalie

I swear, Emmett's gone insane! I mean, now he's comforting Alice. I feel bad for her in some sort of way because Emmett's probably just doing this make me jelious. Yeah, sorry, Emmett. That's not going to work. I have what I want and nothing is ever going to change that. No matter what he does. Instead of sitting in my room and complaining to myself, I decided to confront him about this. Walking out of my room, I yelled his name and ran down the stairs, stopping in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked, venom lacing his words.

"I don't want anything. Just an asnwer"

"An answer?"

"Yes. I want to know why you're playing Alice like this"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"No, I don't think I heard you clear enough. I'm not playing Alice in the least"

"Oh, please. You're just 'comforting' her to make me jelious. Well, guess what? It's not working", he scoffed and started laughing, then became serious.

"Trust me, I'm not trying to make you jelious. In fact, I could give a fuck less about you", I stared at him, my mouth and eyes wide, "Yeah, didn't expect that, did you 'Mrs. Perfection'?"

"You are just unbelieveable!" I screamed, running back up the stairs. I slammed my door, but still heard Emmett laugh.

Later in the day, I was in the living room reading a magazine and extremely annoyed by Emmett. And not just because he was almost right next to me watching T.V. really loudly.

"Could you turn that down?" I asked, never being polite.

"Why don't you just leave?" he said, still staring at the show he was watching. I stood up, throwing my magazine to the ground.

"I understand that you hate me, but that doesn't mean you have to annoy me!" I yelled.

"Sure it does. You annoy me"

"Oh, please. What have I done to annoy you?"

"Well, you're presence annoys me. And so does your voice. So therefore, you're annoying me", I walked up to him and he stood up, showing that he was clearly taller than me.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you", I complained.

"I don't know, why are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he just stared at me, rasing his eyebrows.

"You know what, screw you, Emmett!"

"Oh, I thought that was Jasper's job?" that was the final straw. I was about to literally tackle him when Jasper showed up and pushed me off to the side. I looked at him a little smugly.

"Goodbye, Rosalie", Emmett semi-whispered and walked away. 


	5. Some Things Just Happen

Things Happen But We Don't Really Know Why

Alice

I still felt like my still-dead heart had been ripped out from my chest. I just can't understand what I did to deserve being cheated on. But like Emmett said, I suppose I should be happy. After all, Emmett's here to catch me when I fall. Since I had started to have a little more of a 'life', I decided to plant some flowers in the backyard. They were my favorites: daisies, tulips, and pansies. I was by myself until I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Emmett there.

"Hey, Alice. Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Just planting some flowers. You wanna help?"

"Uh... no thanks. I wanna stay a man", he joked, making the superman stance.

"Yeah, because you're a man in the first place", I teased, rolling my eyes.

"Hey! I am the manliest man you know"

"Well, I can't argue with that"

"No one can", we laughed and I stood up to get the watering can once I was done planting my flower seeds.

"Here, let me get it", Emmett said, sensing what I was about to do. He filled the can with water and brought it over to me.

"Thanks, Em", I said, taking the can from him and lightly spraying the water over all the flowers, including the flowers that had already grown.

"So what kind of flowers did you plant?" he asked once I was done.

"Just some daisies, tulips, and a bunch of pansies"

"Why would want to plant pansies? There's one in the house", he teased, his head directing towards the window leading to Jasper's room.

"Haha, very funny", I said sarcastically, lightly punching Emmett's arm.

"Ow", he said, faking pain.

"Oh, please. That didn't hurt"

"It did on the inside", he was pouting and I just laughed, Emmett soon joining.

About an hour after planting the flowers, Emmett and I decided to watch some T.V. in the living room. While flipping through the channels, I could smell another vampire. I wasn't sure who it was, so I decided to ignore it and continue looking for a show to watch. Emmett started to growl from under his breath, but I didn't think much of it. My eyes only flickered towards him and then back to the show I had chosen. It was then that I heard light footsteps and some louder ones. I looked up for half a second and saw that it was them. Jasper and Rosalie. I decided to try and ignore them, but Emmett was different. He was growling louder than before now, and so was Jasper. I wasn't sure what any of them were doing because I was trying to ignore them, but the sounds were harder to forget.

"Do you two have to stalk around together like that all the time?" Emmett asked, venom seemingly spitting from every word that came out of his mouth.

"We're just walking around our house, Emmett. If you don't like it, then leave", Rosalie threatened.

"I'm not going anywhere. If anything, you two should be leaving"

"Oh, please. I was with this family way before you ever were"

"And you're point is?"

"My point is, you should leave before leaving ever crosses my mind"

"And not just because your presence here is only making things worse", Jasper added. Just hearing his voice after all this time made me sick to my stomach. I had to fake a cough just to keep myself from spitting out venom.

"Do you have something to say, Alice?" Rosalie suddenly asked. I looked at her in shock, but said something anyway.

"Yes, but nothing that I can say outloud unless I don't want my head intact with my neck anymore", I tried not to make eye contact when I said it, so instead I averted my eyes back to the T.V.

"No, go ahead, I'm all ears", she noted. I looked over to her and into her eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I think you're a sex addicted whore who can't seem to keep her hands off of someone else's man. Even if that man isn't so much of a man as he is a slut-grabbing boy", with the last part of my sentence, I looked right at Jasper and half-smiled. Everyone's mouth, including Emmett's, were wide open.

"Oh, and if you were thinking of retaliating Rosalie, don't even bother", I stated, walking away and up the stairs. I guess things happen and we don't really know why. 


End file.
